Party Corn
250px |health = 150 |variant of = Kernel Corn |weapon = Party Busters |abilities = Party Time! Butter Barrage Husk Hop Shuck Shot Bigger Better Butter |rarity = Legendary}} Party Corn is a Legendary Kernel Corn variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. When the Party Corn gets enough vanquishes, it will enter Party Time!, which makes it move faster and deal higher damage. However, like other party variants, Party Corn's stickers cannot be obtained through sticker packs, but instead the player must open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time to obtain the stickers to unlock it, meaning the player must get 25,000 Time Shards or more. Like all Legendary variants, only two stickers are required to unlock it. Stickerbook description Party Corn was deep undercover, investigating a particularly raucous celebration when he heard about the Battle of Zomburbia. With no time to change out of his party garb, he sprang into action, Party Busters at the ready. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move faster and deal extra damage! Abilities Party Time! Party Time! is the variant ability for Party Corn. By getting Vanquishes, the bar for Party Time fills up. When the bar is full, Party Time activates and it gives Party Corn a temporary damage and speed boost. Butter Barrage Kernel Corn tosses a Hot Potato. A massive amount of butter is deployed from the sky wherever it lands. Husk Hop Kernel Corn leaps into the air in a forward distance while firing its Cob Busters directly below him which damages any target below him. Shuck Shot Similar to ZPG, Kernel Corn fires 2 big cobs straight in front of itself. It does massive damage and is capable of instantly vanquishing anything it hits (except for Z-Mechs), if the cobs manage to score a direct hit. Bigger, Better Butter Revealed in a live stream, it is the alternative ability to the Butter Barrage. Kernel Corn tosses a Hot Potato, but one giant piece of butter falls from the sky where it landed, which then makes a large explosion. Strategy With Party Corn is another Party variant that hasn't been getting any strong reasons to be used, he does very pathetic damage without "Party Time!", making it nearly impossible to achieve "Party Time!" in a multiplayer match, as many players will simply defeat you in a battle of attrition, since you deal too little damage compared to Party Corn's vanilla counterpart, while your enemy will most likely not have to worry about having a weapon with lower damage. This Party variant can barely find any use in AI battles either, as his damage is far too low to make playing him enjoyable. Against Party Corn has only one thing going for him, which is the increased health that all of the Corn variants have recently. His damage will only be somewhat harmful at close range, which is also the range that his weapon becomes very difficult to aim in. Having to worry about this variant achieving "Party Time!" should be a very low priority, since not even the damage boost and speed boost can justify his current stats. Trivia *When "Party Time!" is activated, the metal jam plays. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, Party Corn is eighties-themed. *Despite being shown with a cereal bowl on its neck in the Stickerbook, it doesn't have one in gameplay. **The said cereal bowl is known as the "Soggy Cereal" Customization. *It has the same character model as BBQ Corn, however it is styled differently. *It is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into infinity in the mid-1980s. Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary plants Category:Plant variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants Category:Plants